


Easier to Believe

by everyroad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy harry, M/M, doting louis, i can't do conclusions, im sorry, wear your damn boot harry or so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyroad/pseuds/everyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Harry wears his boot and Louis is obsessed with Master Chef Junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier to Believe

The door opens quietly and Louis can see Harry enter the house from where he's curled up on the couch, their cat, Dusty, resting quietly in his lap. He grabs the remote to pause the episode of Master Chef Junior he's currently watching, choosing to abandon his newfound obsession with watching the show in favor of his long-time obsession with watching his boyfriend do absolutely anything. 

Harry looks beautiful, hair wind-blown and cheeks red from the same autumn weather that's knocking the leaves from their homes in the tree branches. Of course, Louis always thinks Harry looks beautiful, whether he's just waking up with awful morning breath and wild still-messed-up-from-sex hair, or if he's just been all dolled up for an evening of promotion - Louis can't take his eyes off his boy. 

Louis smiles watching Harry take off his coat and put the keys in the little bowl they keep by the door (Harry says he bought it because it matched the coat hanger but Louis knows it's so Harry won't have to keep reminding him where he put his keys down the last time he came through the door and threw his things everywhere). He slides off his brown ankle boot and goes to undo the straps on his boot when Louis jumps to his feet, sending Dusty falling to the floor with a very disgruntled 'meow'

"Ah, ah mister! You keep that boot on!" Harry looks up at Louis, startled, just noticing for the first time since he walked through the door that Louis was there.

"Hi Lou," he says sheepishly, knowing he's been caught disobeying the doctor's orders again. Louis walks over to him and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. When he's this close he has to tilt his head up to look Harry in the eyes, and he hates it but Harry loves it, loves being "close enough to count your eyelashes, Lou, there's so many of them" so Louis does it often, and he often gets his way.

"You need to wear that boot, baby. You're gonna need surgery on it if you don't."

"It's so ugly," he mutters, voice low because he knows how stupid that sounds. But Louis doesn't tease him about it. He knows that Harry takes pride in his outfits. He knows because he watches him, morning after morning, try on 3, 4 ,5 different shirts and 5, 6, 7 different pairs of jeans before he decides what goes best with whichever pair of the 200 ankle boots he's got picked out for that day. He watches him fix his hair - beanie or no beanie? sunglasses or no sunglasses? - and calculate just how many rings he can put on each hand that day to balance them out. Louis knows Harry cares about what he looks like because he hears him quietly ask Lou if he looks okay every night before they take the stage. He's seen him scroll through Twitter with tears in his eyes because people make fun of him. So Louis doesn't tease him, would never tease him, for not wanting to sacrifice his style for his safety.

"C'mere Haz," Louis tugs Harry by the hand, leading him back to the couch, slowly because he knows its harder for Harry to walk with the boot on. Louis situates himself in the corner of the couch where he was before and pulls Harry to rest in between his thighs, back to chest. Harry motions to Dusty, who had been sitting on the loveseat across from them ever since Louis so unceremoniously dumped him onto the ground, to come and sit in his lap. The orange furball curls up right where Harry wanted him to (he's always loved Harry the most and Louis suspects thats because his boy sneaks the kitten treats whenever Louis isn't paying attention) and Harry strokes his hand through his fur gently.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Louis murmurs into Harry's hair. "No matter what you're wearing." Harry hums so Louis knows he heard him, but he doesn't believe him. This is how it always goes. Harry thinks Louis says these things because he's his boyfriend and he has to. So Louis presses on. "I mean it, Hazza. The boot doesn't make you any less stylish, I promise. But it does make you healthier," he tries. To this he receives a snort. So he tries a different tactic.

Louis reaches into his pocket, with a bit of difficulty because he's got a 6 foot tall boy curled up in his lap, but he fishes out his phone and pulls open Twitter. He types in "Harry Styles" and immediately thousands of hits appear. Most of them don't have anything to do with what Louis is looking for so he narrows down the search and types in "boot" at the end. Sure enough, that gives Louis exactly what he's looking for. By now, Harry is curious about Louis' silence so he looks on earnestly as Louis turns the phone around so he can read what's displayed on the screen. 

Louis watches as Harry's pretty face scrunches up as he reads the tweets. His eyebrows furrow and then smooth out across his face as he continues on. The tweets Louis has pulled up are all about Harry's health and how happy the fans are to see him in his boot, taking care of his body. They're all saying exactly what Louis has been saying, what he said this morning when he managed to convince Harry to leave the house with the boot on for once. Except that when they're coming from people Harry doesn't know personally it's easier for him to believe. 

Harry pushes Louis' phone away from his face and looks into Louis' eyes instead. "Thanks Lou," he whispers and lays his head back on Louis' chest. Louis kisses Harry on the head and grabs the remote to unpause Master Chef Junior, his boy is sated and he's been without Gordon Ramsay fonding over children chefs for an hour now. 

"I still hate it though."


End file.
